My Gothic Romance
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Fuji found something that more than meets the eye. Or so he thought. Find out 'the' enigmatic situation that he was in. FujixOC.


**Another one-shot. I hope you enjoy this one… This is a story of Fuji and Oc. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will. **

* * *

**This one-shot was requested by a very nice friend of mine here in Fanfiction.**

**This is for you: Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha... well I am not pretty sure if I am able to meet your expectations about your OC but this is what I had in mind. I really hope that you like this... and thank you always being there for me... Love you... ^_^**

* * *

**My gothic Romance**

"Practice dismissed!" Tezuka announced after a long and torturing time for a heavy practice. Everyone was exhausted and tired. They felt like resting for a bit and went on with their different lives.

But not for a certain tennis tensai, actually he loved torture… err… not him of course. He couldn't be a sadist for nothing, could he? He enjoyed drinking Inui's drink much to everyone's shock and bewilderment. He also enjoyed teasing Tezuka sometimes much to the latter's punishment lapses that he would give to him.

But heck, he secretly enjoyed it.

"Na, Echizen let's go eat some burgers."

He heard Momo asked the youngest lad.

"Senpai's treat of course." The young lad smirked.

"Hoi! Hoi! Momo is treating burgers?" before Momo could stop Eiji, the acrobatic player announced the so called news, "minna Momo-chii is treating us for burgers!"

"Senpai, that's not it." Momo retorted but the other's joined already.

Ryoma just smirked on their reaction but Momo gave him a tight headlock;

"This is all your fault, Chibi!"

"che."

Oishi faced Fuji, "what about you Fuji, want to come with us?"

Fuji shook his head, "gomen, I have other business to do. Maybe some other time," then he noticed someone approaching them, "saa, Ryuzaki-chan want to go eat burgers with them? Momo's treat."

"Senpai! I told you I am no-"

"Oh come one, Momo don't let our _freshmen _become upset." Eiji said looking at the freshmen alternatively.

"What?" Ryoma said when he sensed their stare at him especially Eiji.

Everyone snickered and they began to tease them. However, Sakuno was fidgeting as she looked at them. How she wished that Tomoka was with her.

"A-ano… a-are you sure? I-I don't think-"

"It's okay, you can join them right, Echizen?" Fuji said looking at the youngest member of the club.

He pinned his hat down as he said his words in the end, "I won't mind."

Fuji wore his signature smile and stood straight. Sakuno was blushing as she looked down. He finally announced his leave, "ja, enjoy eating burgers. Take care of them Momo."

"Senpai!" Momo just scratched his head and was shocked when everyone decided to eat burgers except for Fuji, Tezuka, Inui and Sumire. Kaidoh much to the former's obviously rejection joined to mock his frenemy more.

* * *

**Later on:**

Fuji went to his next destination. In his part-time job to his sister's photo company. He worked there as a photographer much to his likings. He just loved taking photos especially for cute and pretty things. It was already five in the afternoon when he arrived at the studio.

Yumiko was already there and was waiting for him, "Oh, Syuusuke you are here, you have a new model today."

"A new model?" Fuji looked at his sister. He was not informed about this and he was not actually accepting new models if he hadn't seen potential from them. Now that he had to see this new model of his and examined it.

"Yeah, I know that you have your ways about picking your models but you have got to try this one." Yumiko said holding him to his shoulder and gestured him to enter the studio.

And there they were. He saw the model and his cerulean eyes were opened in shock. From a chair, there was a girl wearing black clothes that paired with a cute collar with silver bell that was hanging on her neck. Her raven-colored hair was shoulder length. The color of her hair gave emphasize of red highlights with blue tips and it looked good on her. Her lips that were closed into thin line were like a color of petal rose. He never observed a girl like that before. But he knew this girl were different from the others.

They went closer to the girl as the latter stood up and bowed in front of them, "I want you to meet Taiya Riku, Riku-chan this Fuji Syuusuke, my brother and he would be your photographer."

Fuji raised a hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Taiya-san."

"N-nice to meet you too, Fuji-san." She looked down.

He observed her more. _Did she just… blush?_ He thought. The girl quickly took her hand away from him and looked at his sister.

"I think, I'll love working here, Yumiko-san." She smiled at her and then started to walk around the studio, "since I really love posing in front of the camera, I guess… Fuji-san will help me a lot."

Fuji stared at her for while. _She wears gothic Lolita. And her attitude was somewhat different on what she is wearing. She's pretty… interesting. _He said. Somehow, he didn't find the bell on her neck annoying. He thought that it was nice hearing the sound from his ears.

"I guess you like her, Syuusuke?"

Both of them were frozen on Yumiko's words. Riku blushed while Fuji smiled.

"She's perfect." Fuji commented earning more blush from the model, "She'll be modeling for me for a couple of weeks."

"That's good then." Yumiko said. And then they left the two of them.

The two of them were left alone. Fuji smiled and looked at her, "thank you for choosing our company, Taiya-san."

She blushed on his words, "ano… y-you can call me by my name."

"Okay, if you insist Riku-san, call me Syuusuke then." Fuji smiled.

She nodded.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

**After a few days;**

They took photos for several days and Fuji seemed to get Riku's personalities. She was energetic and seemed to never run out stamina when she spoke with his crew when it was their break time but she was gloomy sometimes for having such a bad day. She was serious when it came to photo shooting especially when she wore her gothic dresses. It suited for her personality especially when she wore one… at least in front of the camera. Fuji didn't know the reason of her blush when she talked to him. He really didn't know because she blushed only to him. That wondered him.

One day, he saw her eyeing for a certain thing, a coco cat plushie which was sitting on top of a desk table. He noticed the girl staring at the stuff toy for several days now. He smiled because he found her somewhat cute as she eyed it.

_Hmmm, she does look cute with it. _Fuji thought as he blushed a little. He took some pictures of her and the girl didn't seem to mind that. When the girl looked at him she asked;

"Ummm… are you going to include those shots too?" she asked blushing at him.

He looked back at her and said, "Yes, you looked cute on these shots." He said as he started scanning the photos he just took, "Yeah… too cute."

She looked down as she heard his words. _H-he thinks I am… cute._

"Let's continue." Fuji announced.

"H-hai."

They continued shooting for the rest of the day. Riku was about to leave the studio when suddenly something was jerked in front of her. She was shocked to see what it was, the coco cat plushie that she was eyeing for a couple of days. And then she looked at the person who was holding it.

"You can have it." Cerulean eyes were staring at her cherry red ones.

She blushed a little, "a-are you sure?"

The tensai nodded. She looked at the plushie for a couple of seconds before taking it from his hands. She held it fondly in her arms and looked at him.

"A-rigatou… Syuusuke-kun."

Her smile was a price for him to see. She was stoic sometimes, energetic when she felt like it, grumpy for unknown reasons and feeling dark and mysterious when she had to. But, to feel like her own self was the most thing that he liked about her. And she was showing it to him now.

She turned around after that leaving a slight stunned tensai in his own studio. He stared at the closed door for a while before uttering his thoughts;

"You are really something, Riku-san."

**xxx**

Weeks had passed and the contract seemed to be extended. Fuji did his work a good job as Riku was making her way to the top with her pictures. Fuji kept trying to name the feeling he had to the girl but he was not sure about it yet. He thought that the girl was childish sometimes but somehow it suited her due to the way she dressed herself. He found her funny to be with.

* * *

**One month passed:**

Fuji was somewhat occupied for a certain gothic dresser that time. Although, they were practicing for the upcoming tournament, his mind was wondering off somewhere. He flinched a little when someone tapped his shoulder;

"You are not letting your guard down, are you?"

He looked at their tennis captain and then to the other regulars. _She's really losing my concentration. I need to stop thinking about her. _He thought and smiled, "I'm not, don't worry."

"Ne Fuji-senpai, you are not thinking a girl now, are you?" Ryoma suddenly asked him.

Fuji flinched a little. _Sharp as ever. Mind if I return the favor. _He thought as he saw a certain pigtailed girl together with her best friend was running towards the court, "Should you be doing that, instead of me?"

Ryoma seemed to get what he was saying. He pinned his hat down as he sensed Sakuno's figure near them, "stupid senpai."

Everyone looked at him and laughed. Sakuno who finally approached them stared in wonder.

"E-eh? Why are you laughing?" she asked obliviously.

Eiji approached the wondering girl and tapped her shoulder, "Why don't you ask Ochibi here?"

The girl looked at the youngest tennis prodigy and saw a tiny hinge of pink color on his face. She blushed for an unknown reason and looked away. The rest started to tease them forgetting the initial reason why they were there. Fuji used that chance and faced the Captain.

"Saa… Tezuka, would you mind playing with me for a bit?"

Tezuka looked at him and nodded. Later on, they played. They were on the fourth game when someone caught their eyes. The people crowded at one place. They screamed as if a celebrity was there paying for a visit to someone.

"Hey, what is happening?" Momo asked as he walked over the fence.

"She's here!" Horio blurted.

"Who's here?" Oishi asked this time.

"The model is here, Taiya Riku-san is here!" With that Horio and the other two came running to the model's location.

The two girls were having doubts whether to go there or not. Knowing Tomoka, she was game into this so tagging Sakuno along, she went to see the model as well.

Fuji's eyes widened when he heard the name that Horio mentioned. He confirmed it when the girl walked to the court and seemed to be looking for someone. She was wearing a classic black gothic Lolita dress that was above her knee. It was made in heavy cotton but it wore warm in winter. It also had a tiered ribbon on its back making the dress look even more gorgeous. She was holding the plushie that he gave her a few weeks ago. Really, the girl seemed to bring the plushie wherever she went. His predictions were right when the girl saw him in court and went running towards him.

"Syuusuke-kun!" she said as she approached him.

Fuji cough when they heard teases from the other regulars and murmurs from outside the court, "Konnichiwa, Riku-san. So what brings you here?"

"A-ano… I-I just came to remind you about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

The girl nodded, "I-It will be our last day of shooting, right?"

He opened his eyes when he heard that from her. He remembered that it was their final photo shoot tomorrow. He nodded as he looked at her, "Yeah, it will be tomorrow."

She looked down and fidgeted, "I-I was just wondering i-if… y-you could have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Everyone was looking at them. He could heard teases from them but he ignored it, "Sure, I'll pick the place."

She was happy when she looked at him. Again, the unknown feeling was attacking him when he saw her reaction like that. She leaned closer to him and said, "I'll come early tomorrow. See you then." After that, she ran to exit the court.

Fuji found himself smiling as he watched her leave the place. He looked around him only to find them snickering.

"So… Fuji-senpai is dating a certain model." Momo said tugging Eiji beside him.

He closed his eyes as he said, "It's just dinner. We don't date."

"Oh, really? It's not what we see, Fuji." Eiji said who looked back at his kouhai.

Fuji remained silent as if thinking something deep. After he heard enough teases from him. He looked back to normal and talked normal to them, "Saa… why don't you resume to your practice because I won't be saving you from the penal tea."

The regulars' reactions changed to something awful. They knew that no matter how much they teased the tensai… they would never win.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Riku simply wore a simple black gothic dress that day. They took photo shoot for the last time before the tensai took her for dinner. They dined in to a fancy restaurant and ordered a fine meal for them. Fuji noticed her blushing all the time and just as he expected, she kept the plushie with her.

"You seemed to be fond of it." He said suddenly pointing out the plushie who was sitting next to her.

"N-neko-chan?" She said looking at it too, "H-hai… s-she's really cute… I can't seem to leave her behind."

"Hmmm, so her name is Neko-chan, huh?"

"H-hai, I name her after you gave her to me."

"Nice name… I like it." He said earning a blush from her.

"T-thank you."

Silence was erupted between them. They never talked after that. Fuji examined the girl. Of all the personalities that she was showing him, her optimism was the reaction that what he was conscious about. She was happy but somehow, he thought something was wrong. She was stoic sometimes and he seemed to see Ryoma in her. But something really bugged him;

"Ne, Riku-san."

"H-hai!"

"I've been wondering? Are you like this all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"This. You like being cheerful but somehow I knew you feel dark most of the time," he saw her flinched on his words, "I-I didn't mean to offend you. You don't have to answer if you-"

"I've been like this ever since they told me."

His eyes opened when she talked and continued;

"My parents, my manager and talent, everyone." She looked away, "they said that I will become stronger if I act like I have more than one personality. You think I am crazy right now." She smiled at him pathetically.

He smiled back at her, "Iie, it's just that… it's kind of weird. The way you act seems people to like you a lot. Having personalities like that is an amazing thing for me."

"Y-you think so?"

He nodded but he smiled as he said his next words, "but I like the way you are. Just be yourself and you will do fine."

She was shocked on his words. He liked the way she was. She felt happy about it but somehow, she felt like she hadn't showed him her real self yet. She liked him.

Yap.

…Ever since she laid her eyes on him. She was happy when Fuji gave Neko to her. And as the weeks passed by, she liked him even more. She couldn't think of something else or someone else when she's with him. But a reality hit her. She looked down and gripped her hands, "S-so this is our last day."

"Yeah, it is."

Her eyes widened when she heard him say that. Her heart felt like breaking into two. She felt like her tears were about to fall if she didn't do something. So she stood up and bowed in front of him;

"S-syuusuke-kun thank you for everything," she looked at him and gave him her best smile, "For taking care of me for two months, Sayonara." With that she ran away from him leaving the tensai who stood up all of the sudden.

Fuji was shocked on her action. A frown wore on his face and thought something deep. He looked down only to see something. Riku left Neko on the chair. He thought of chasing the girl to give it back to her but she was nowhere to be found. He stared at the plushie and whispered;

"Sayonara, huh?"

* * *

**Another Month had passed:**

"Fuji what is happening to you?" Oishi asked him tapping his shoulder. They were in the club room packing up for the day. The practice had just ended. The vice captain was worried about him as he noticed some disoriented shots on him a while ago, "Is there something wrong? You can tell us you know."

Fuji smiled at him, "No, nothing. I am fine."

Oishi seemed to disbelief him, "You are distracted about something… or rather someone."

He flinched this time. But he didn't talk and someone talked for him.

"I guess he missed the model."

"Ryoma!" Oishi stopped him from saying more taunting words. He looked at the youngest kouhai in their team and said, "you are being rude to your senpai."

"Hai, hai," Ryoma bringing down his can of ponta and looked away from them, "Gomen, gomen."

"Iie, it's alright," Fuji said closing his locker and grabbed his bag. He walked away and passed the younger tennis prodigy but not failing to say his words, "You are right anyway."

Ryoma and Oishi's eyes both widened. They looked at each other and then to the retreating back of the tennis tensai.

**xxx**

Fuji went outside and met Sumire and Tezuka. It seemed that they were worried about him too. True, it was not like him to act like that. He sighed really hard and talked to them.

"Okay, I know I am not myself anymore. But I promise I'll fix this."

"Fuji, is this girl means a lot to you?" Sumire asked him.

Fuji didn't answer his coach but he looked away.

"The only way you can fix this is to talk to this girl and settle everything up."

"She's… different." _And I never imagined that I could get distracted when I play because of her. _He thought next, "and I think she misunderstood me."

Tezuka sighed a little and faced the tensai, "just get on with it. I don't want distractions during the match."

Fuji thought really hard. They were right after all. Ever since he met the Gothic Lolita dresser that Yumiko introduced to him, everything was a _little_ different. He thought like a total idiot right now. His own personality was dropping him off and he needed to return to his normal self. At this moment, it seemed that a certain tennis prodigy who was two years younger than him knew how to deal with his own love life no matter how dense he was, better than him to be précised about it. _I can't believe that I am losing to Echizen about this. _He thought as he looked at a certain boy who was walking outside the club room with their vice captain. With that, he looked at the coach and the Captain and bowed;

"Thank you very much."

Both of them looked at each other and wore different types of smirk and talked silently. They knew that Fuji would solve his problem.

* * *

**Saturday Morning:**

"Moshi, moshi." Riku answered the phone without bothering to look at her caller.

"Riku-san…"

Her eyes widened when she heard _his _voice, "S-syuusuke-kun?"

"Yeah, can I ask you a favor?"

She fixed her self on the bed and replied, "A-ano… w-what is it?"

"Can you model for me once again?"

"E-eh? M-model? Again?"

"Yeah, today?"

She blushed when she heard him. She grabbed her phone really tight. She couldn't say a word.

"Riku-san?"

"I-I-"

"It's for the last time."

She didn't talk for a while as if she couldn't speak. She sighed to gather enough courage, "O-okay."

* * *

**Later on:**

He was fixing her with her clothes, black dress and ribbons, collar bell and choker and a small black hat on the left side of her head. He noticed her blush all the time, every time he moved. He could notice her averting her eyes. He fixed her hair to her side and he saw her flinch when he did that.

"You looked different."

"I-I am always like this."

"No, you are different," with that, the tensai touched the girl's cheek earning a blush from her, "You are mysterious and not that so easy to read. You are dark but I found you amusing."

"S-syuusuke-kun…" she was able to look at him.

He smiled and looked at his side. He grabbed something and gave it to her, "Here, hold this."

She was able to look at the thing he put on her lap. Her eyes widened when she recognized the thing, "N-neko-chan…" She hugged the plushie and showed him a very cute expression. She looked up to him and continued, "I-I thought that-"

She was cut when the tensai's lips landed to hers in a matter of seconds. She blushed really hard when their lips parted but she was left agape there and trying to remember what had happened.

"Don't you ever say good bye to me for real because that will never happen," He smiled at her holding her hands where the plushie was;

"Riku."

She felt like crying when he said that. Her eyes widened when Fuji whispered something to her ear making her jump on him in the process, "H-hai… I-I like you too, Syuusuke-kun."

Fuji chuckled a little and responded on her hug. He had found a new inspiration especially when he played tennis. Later on, she let go him and asked something;

"W-wait… m-my photo shoot?"

Fuji gave her a smile that she was not familiar with, "that was just a trick."

"E-eh?"

"Get dressed, we will go somewhere else." With that he left the girl inside the studio and thought hard.

"I-I've been… tricked?"

**xxx**

They had their first date outside Seigaku and what surprised the tensai was to see a certain tennis prodigy that he knew well. His smile grew wider when he realized that he was not alone. He was with a certain braided-pigtailed girl holding by the latter in her hand. They went inside a restaurant and decided to stay there for a while. _Hmmm, he seems to be improving as well. It serves as a point for me in the future._ His thought was cut when his girlfriend tugged her;

"I-is there something wrong?" she looked at him curiously.

Fuji shook his head and smiled at her, "Iie, I just found something interesting," he said. Before she could ask another question, he grabbed her hand and gestured to a certain place, "Why don't we go to a place of your choice, shall we?"

She nodded and walked together. He thought that she was fun to be with. Enigmatic, curious but it was just herself. She was her gothic romance after all.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this one-shot? I'm not pretty sure about this; I guess I was pretty confused about the girl's personality. So sorry about that. It was also my first time writing Oc and I am not pretty sure if this would go well.**

**Just an info: Sayonara and Ja ne are somewhat different in meaning. Ja ne (Ja mata) is a temporary separation of the day and expecting to see the person later. Sayonara means saying goodbye and not expecting to see the person for the day until tomorrow… or the possibility of not seeing the person anymore. In Riku's case… she thought of bidding goodbye to Fuji permanently as she thought that she would never see the tensai again… she just didn't know how wrong she was… tee hee hee…**

**But to Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha, I hope you love this one…**

**Reviews please… Thank you very much…**

**MitsukiJunko**


End file.
